only you
by zefanya
Summary: Ciel menyadari bahwa hanya Sebastian yang dia punya. sebasciel semi-au.


**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso. Tidak ada keuntungan yang saya peroleh dari pembuatan fic selain kesenangan batin.**

.

.

Sore itu menenangkan. Cahaya matahari yang berwarna jingga kemerahan menerobos masuk melalui jendela besar mansion keluarga Phantomhive. Di dalam ruangan besar itu, hanya ada seorang anak lelaki, duduk menghadap meja membelakangi jendela besar, sibuk menandatangani setumpuk dokumen yang tersebar di mejanya. Bertopang dagu, sedikit banyak dia merasa jenuh.

Ciel Phantomhive namanya. Usianya tiga belas tahun, masih sangat muda untuk menjadi kepala keluarga bangsawan ternama. Tragedi masa lalu yang membunuh orangtuanyalah yang mengharuskan semua kewajiban ditanggung di pundaknya. Tidak mudah menjadi seorang kepala keluarga bangsawan Inggris, terutama keluarga anjing penjaga ratu.

Ciel terlihat dewasa dengan gelar yang disandangnya, tapi tak memungkiri bahwa usianya bahkan belum mencapai usia cukup untuk bisa dikatakan dewasa. Ciel terlihat tegar melakukan semuanya, namun di baliknya ada trauma besar akan masa lalunya yang tersimpan jauh, tersembunyi dari permukaan.

Sesungguhnya Ciel tidak pernah membantah jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa dia merasa kesepian. Siapa yang tidak kesepian, kehilangan orangtua di usia muda?

Tapi dia bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan. Keberanian dan tindakan nekatnya yang seolah menolongnya dengan mengikat kontrak bersama seorang iblis.

Ciel menghela napas. Kalau dipikir, menyedihkan sekali hidupnya. Tangannya terhenti ketika hendak menandatangani dokumen lainnya, tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Kembali dihadapkan pada kesunyian ruangan. Hanya dia sendiri yang ada di ruangan itu.

Ya, sendiri.

Sejak tragedi kebakaran itu, dia sendirian. Tidak ada keluarga yang menopangnya. Ciel menggigit bibir, menyadari bahwa dia begitu lemah. Sangat lemah, bahkan ketika ingatan masa lalunya mendadak berputar di benaknya, dia hanya bisa menunduk, menutup kedua matanya dan telinga dengan tangan yang bergetar, berharap semuanya akan berakhir.

Tapi tak ada yang terjadi. Mimpi buruk itu senantiasa menghampirinya, dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah memendam semua sendiri. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Tidak lagi. Tak ada yang bisa diharapkannya untuk menjadi tempatnya berlindung.

"Tuan Muda? Anda sedang apa?"

Ah, nyaris saja. Ciel tersadar ketika sebuah suara yang familiar, bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki, terdengar di telinganya. Getaran di tangannya agak berkurang. Dibukanya matanya perlahan, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang melemas, menatap sosok serba hitam yang datang ke ruangan dengan troli makanan. Dia tahu siapa itu.

"Sebastian …" Ciel tidak sanggup berkata-kata lebih jauh. Sang _butler_ mendorong troli lebih dekat ke arah meja.

"Saya pikir anda masih sibuk menandatangani berkas-berkas, tapi tadi saya melihat anda sedang menunduk, memejamkan mata. Apa Tuan Muda punya masalah?" Sebastian berujar panjang. Jemari rampingnya beralih pada cangkir teh dan teko yang dibawanya di atas troli. "Ah, ini teh dan cemilan sore yang saya siapkan untuk anda."

Ciel tidak menjawab, hanya memandangi Sebastian yang kemudian membereskan berkas-berkasnya, menumpuknya di salah satu sisi meja, dan menghidangkan sepiring cake cokelat dan secangkir kecil teh yang masih hangat.

"Saya permisi dulu, Tuan Muda—"

"Sebastian."

Sebastian terdiam, baru saja dia mendorong troli makanan keluar ketika suara Ciel memanggilnya. "Ada apa, Tuan Muda?"

Ciel menunduk. Dia merasa ragu untuk mengatakan ini, tapi hatinya berkata lain. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan?"

"Tentu tidak. Sesuai kontrak, saya akan selalu bersama anda."

"Kalau begitu," Ciel memberanikan diri menatap langsung pada Sebastian. "Jangan pergi. Temani aku di sini. Kumohon."

Sebastian membelalak. Seingatnya Ciel tidak pernah menggunakan kata 'mohon'. "Maaf, tapi saya kira saya salah dengar."

"Kau tidak salah dengar," digigitnya bibir mungil itu. "Hanya kaulah yang aku punya sekarang. Aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi. Jangan tinggalkan aku …"

Sebastian terdiam dengan wajah datar, termangu dengan Ciel yang baru kali ini menunjukkan sisi lemahnya. Lelaki itu membungkuk, tangan kanannya diletak di dada kirinya.

"_Yes, my Lord_."

.

.

**end.**

.

a/n: ciel itu hanya berpura-pura kuat di luar; aslinya dia lemah dan ga bisa apa-apa tanpa sebastian. itu kesimpulan saya begitu pertama kali nonton dan baca kuroshitsuji.

my first fic in this fandom (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ semoga bisa diterima dengan baik. sebasciel itu otp ahnn apalagi seiyuu ciel itu favorit saya (insert emot love)

review?


End file.
